


Totally the Little Spoon

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Spooning, just a lil bit, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: The 5 times Dan Howell anti-spooned and the one time he didn't.-sorry i'm a shit person and the next chapter for sage might not be up in a while so here's this i'm sorry





	Totally the Little Spoon

(1) It wasn't that it was uncomfortable. It's just that he's terrified. Maybe none of this is real and he'll wake up and turn around and the only thing holding him would be his duvet, all the way back in Wokingham. So they didn't spoon, they held onto each other. Dan's nose was pressed onto Phil's bare chest, arms wrapped around his middle whilst Phil held what he could reach. 

Dan couldn't sleep for a long time, even after Phil had. He was terrified that he'd wake up and he would be suffocating with his nose pressed into his pillow. Perhaps that would be the better alternative to waking without Phil. 

Either way, he falls asleep only when he can no longer keep his eyes open, and he falls asleep. 

When Phil wakes up in the morning, Dan is still clung to him, and he pulls him up toward his face and plants a kiss gently on his lips. Dan let a smile grow on his lips. It wasn't a dream.

 

(2) Frankly, Dan was terrified. His dorm mates were renowned idiots and rude and thought of his whole internet thing as taboo, and this would be a new level of weird. If they fell asleep without Dan's back pressed against Phil's chest, it wouldn't look like anything romantic, just a college sleepover. 

Phil had complained at first; "Dan, just lock the door. Put a chair under the handle or something. I would like to cuddle with the guy I love."

Dan was internally panic, externally shaking slightly. "Please, just not yet, please." Phil seemed to have gotten the gist, and they fell asleep on opposite ends holding textbooks, feet tangled.

(3) Dan hardly slept anymore, and even when he did sleep with Phil, it was almost harder. 

Phil had made a mistake, but Dan couldn't stay mad at Phil. They were both at fault. 

Phil had asked him, tired and lonely, to please lay with him, and Dan had reluctantly said yes. 

Phil's laying in front of Dan, close enough to reach by hand, but by heart he's impossible to find. Phil hand is reached out toward Dan, even in his sleep. Dan let's his hand move out of the blanket to touch their hands together once more, and Dan falls asleep.

(4) "I want to be big spoon!" Dan whines. They're laying in their bed, technically 'Phil's' in the internets eye, and having a half a wrestling match to get comfortable. "I'm taller, it makes sense."

Phil rolls his eyes in the dark. He can't see Dan, it's black outside and his glasses are on the side table, but he knows Dan has his arms crossed uncomfortably to prove a point, and a pout set on his lips.

"Just come here." Phil says, and pulls the grumbling boy into his arms in a horizontal hug. "You're so cute when you grumble, I just know it." That only proves to make Dan grumble a bit more, and the two fall asleep with grins on their faces. 

(5) "The bath is not comfortable for cuddling."

"Especially not when your ego and pride gets in the way and you won't just lay back on me."

Dan groans, elbowing Phil in the stomach again to lay on his side on Phil's torso. "Just leave me be, I'm not a small spoon." 

Dan eventually finds a spot after elbowing Phil many times, who eventually carries the sleeping boy out of the bathroom entirely. 

"You are so the little spoon." Phil whispers before drifting off to sleep.

+

(1) It happened one night when Phil was barely awake. Dan walked in around two in the morning after getting done with the editing for a video, and he climbs in bed. Phil opens his arms, preparing for arms to wrap around him in return, instead being met by the naked expanse of Dan's spine. 

Phil pulls him close and Dan sighs, tangling their feet. Phil grins against Dan's shoulder, pressing a kiss there.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I know you'll be there when I wake up. I know that for sure now." Phil doesn't question it much, but when he wakes, Dan is still laying there. He tugs him a little closer, noticing the time and tries to fall back asleep.

"I'm totally the little spoon."


End file.
